


Only fools believe in love

by yontouryuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Multi, Pining Lance (Voltron), Stubborn Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yontouryuu/pseuds/yontouryuu
Summary: Keith, who doesn't believe in love, and Lance, who's been waiting for love his entire life, meet under less than ideal conditions in college.In other words, just a run-of-the-mill college Klance fic.





	Only fools believe in love

Lunch. Garrison University Cafeteria. 12:43pm.

 _We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to m-_ -

“UGH. Will you shut the fuck up?!?” Keith slammed his hands on the table and spun around to glare at the kid behind him.

“What’s the problem, man, can’t handle a little T Swizzle?” The tanned, lanky boy grinned cockily, eyebrows perked, eyes taking the glare head on. The effect fell apart somewhat due to his bright blue Miami Gators hat and the fact that a piece of mashed potatoes flew off his spork when he jabbed it in Keith’s direction.

“Who the fuck is T Swizzle???”

“E-excuuuse me! Taylor Swift? Pop country genius?” More mashed potato flew, this time landing perilously close to the boy’s neighbor.

“Never heard of him. But it doesn’t matter who wrote that awful song. Why the fuck are you singing in the middle of a cafeteria?! Some people actually have thoughts in their brains, and you’re being extremely distracting and rude.”

“It’s a cafeteria! Not the most aesthetic place to sit and brood, I mean there’s sound everywhere. Although, I’m sorry, maybe you thought your mullet would block it out.”

“My what?”

“Mullet, you know, the rat’s nest style from the 80’s you decided to coEEEEIYYII!!” The familiar-looking bespectacled boy...girl? sitting next to him had grabbed his free hand and was bending two fingers unnaturally far back.

“Pidge Pidge what gives that hurted!” The boy massaged his hands tenderly with a dramatic pout on his face.

“You’ve been flinging mashed potatoes everywhere, you moron! It got on my food.”

“Look Pidge, I’m just trying to help. Maybe if you eat more, you’ll actually grow some.”

Light flashed across Pidge’s glasses ominously. “The universe couldn’t handle anymore of me. It would crash.”

The stocky, bandana-wearing boy, who had previously turned around and leaned back to watch the exchange in full HD, let out a soft laugh. “This is true actually. Lance, stop giving her food. And stop using your foon as a weapon. You’re dramatic enough. Hi, I’m Hunk by the way.”

“Foon, you poor confused soul, it is clearly a spork.” The hat boy--Lance--spat back with with the exasperated insistence that forms when two friends have been having a very silly argument for a very long time.

“What sounds more appetizing, a spork or a foon? Obviously foon! It sounds just like food!”

“This is stupid. Let’s ask Keith.” Pidge turned to him, an innocent smile on their face. “I haven’t talked to you in a while. How’s Shiro?”

Keith, currently processing the inexplicable appearance of the most annoying human being he’d ever met, started. “Hey Pidge. He’s doing ok, although the wedding plans are a little stressful and Matt isn’t being much help for a best man.”

“Wait, wait, you know Shiro? And Pidge you never told me you knew Keith.” Lance interrupted, shooting betrayed glances to everyone--except Hunk. Hunk was bae.

Pidge smirked. “You never asked.”

Keith was confused. “Shiro’s my brother. But, how’d you know my name, if not through Pidge? We’ve never met.” Pidge snorted, and Hunk brought his hands to his face in a vaguely prayer-like motion. Keith could swear he heard the boy mutter something about mercy and the coming storm.

Meanwhile, Lance carefully picked his jaw up from the floor and sucked in a lungful of air. Preparation is key. “We literally sat next to each other in physics and math last year. You always got the highest score, and I was right behind you. You know, Keith and Lance, neck and neck? We were rivals, man. Then we started doing rounds on the aviation simulator and you blew everyone out of the water. Iverson transferred you to the advanced flight squad, which only takes one student a year. Then you vanished, and I got bumped up, and Iverson never let me forget it was just because you weren’t around.”

“Oh, well sorry, I guess, that I don’t remember you. I was focussed on more important things at the time.”

“Ugh, whatever. Why the hell did you vanish anyway?”

“It’s personal.” _Who the hell does this moron think he is?_

“Okay, okay, not at that level yet. But now that you’re back, we can be rivals again! What’s your class schedule?”

“Oh, I’m not back as a student. I’m TAing for a few of the aviation classes.”

Hunk whistled. “Good job, bro. Lance.” Hunk’s stern tone broke Lance out of his sputtering denials. The upper level of the cafeteria seemed to suddenly catch his attention, and he spoke out of the side of his mouth. “Yeah, whatever, good job, mullet.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “It’s not a mullet. Get over it.”

It turns out that Lance’s not-at-all-suspicious eying of the ceiling had produced a benefit. “I think I see Nyma on the upper level. I’m gonna go say hi.”

“Keep it in your pants this time,” Pidge said.

“What do you mean this time, how’d you--fuck. Ok bye.” With a 5 second Hunk hug, a rapid, frightened bow to Pidge, and an “I’m-watching-you” glare at Keith, Lance picked up his empty food tray and hurried to the stairs, one eye on Nyma’s figure.

Pidge beckoned for Keith to sit with them. Reluctantly, he dragged his tray over. “Is he always like that? How do you stand it?”

“Lance is really sweet, and a hard worker. He can be annoying, but I still am more attached to him that I’d like to admit.” Pidge said in a way she believed came across as reassuring.

“Yeah, Lance has been my best friend forever. Give him a chance, he’ll grow on you.”

“Like a fungus,” Keith muttered.

***

And that was the first time Keith was conscious of the existence of Lance. Sometimes, he wished he’d practiced better self control, and hadn’t turned around to shut the boy up. Sometimes, he thinks that’s the best move he’s ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever. Please give me any feedback you have!!


End file.
